See you later Mystic Falls, Hello Sunnyhell!
by SSDriscool
Summary: Jeremy was compelled a second time for his own safety. Sent to another town. Which one? Sunnydale. To live with who? His Aunt Jenna's younger brother Alexander Harris! AU
1. Chapter 1

Fandoms: BTVS & VD

Pairings: Jeremy/Dawn & Xander/Alaric

Alaric and Jenna never happened, but she still died and Alaric still became the Gilbert's guardian. Story takes place last season of Buffy and 3rd season of Vampire Diaries. If any character is seem OOC, forgive me it's just my crap writing and not the plot of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Vampire Diaries. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. A guy can dream though. :'(

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert's body was hit with a wave of unknown terror has he passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. He gave a slight snort of laughter though when he realized the Dale in Sunnydale had been replaced with hell. There was an eerie feeling to this town but Jeremy couldn't put a finger on it. It was like the feeling you got from Mystic Falls if you ever visited, but somehow worse. The neighborhoods seemed almost dead quiet. 'Or maybe everyone just decided to up and leave.' Jeremy thought to himself.

Jeremy pulls the car up toward a house that once looked well kept, but now looked like it had been through a hurricane. The windows were a mess with dirt, the garden in front of the house that was once filled with life was dead, and it almost sounded like an earthquake was going on inside the house. Jeremy nervously walked up to the front door and knocked hard enough on the door to make sure he was heard. 'Maybe I'm at the wrong house.' Well a boy could wish. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?" The women who opened the door questioned Jeremy suspiciously, glaring daggers at him.

The girl was dressed in a tight fitting pair of leather pants, so tight they looked like a second skin, she was also wearing a black tank top that hide nothing, and sweating like she just ran a triathlon. The youngest Gilbert closed his mouth and stuttered out an answer, "Ummm…I'm Jeremy Gilbert, I'm looking for my Uncle, Alexander Harris?" "You can just call me Xander." A man wearing an eye patch said pushing the woman out of the way.

"Faith, you should go back and check on the girls." Xander told the woman. 'Faith, her name is Faith.' Jeremy told himself making a reminder to keep out of her way. After the scandalously dressed woman left with a huff, Xander turned back towards Jeremy. "Put your bags down at the door. Come with me and I'll show you were you're staying," The man who was no older than 21 told Jeremy "I'm sorry it's a little crowded, but that should change soon." For a second it looked like his uncle was trapped in deep thought, but then he seemed to clear his head and in a flash he was right back to his bright crocked smile.

As the shaggy headed brunette led Jeremy up the stairs the boy notice the inside of the house wasn't any better. There was clothes scatter all over the place; dirty dishes stacked on counters, teenage girls from age 14 to 18 were spread throughout the house, and he could swear there was the sound of fighting coming from the backyard. "So is this a sorority house or something?" The younger brunette chuckled questionably.

Xander turned around and stared at Jeremy wide eyed when he heard the question. "Well you see there was this thing, but it's not really a thing, it more of a problem, no… a situation or you could maybe call it a catastrophe, whatever you call it, we needed help but only a certain kind of help because not everybody can just jump in willy nilly and help or we would have dead bodies all over the place and that my friend, my amigo, buddy old pal is not for the…." "Xander Harris!" A red headed girl who seemed to come out of nowhere yelled at the nervous babbling one eyed man trying to interrupt him.

"Hi, I'm Willow; don't pay any mind to Xander's babble he gets like that sometimes, if you let him he can just go on and on and on, but at the same time he did got it from me, so it's kinda my fault, we both tend to babble a lot when we get nervous, but again don't pay any mind to anything he just said, sometimes we think he lost his marbles years ago, but we're not too sure, he refuses to let anybody help him when it comes to…" Willow babbled herself until she was interrupted to. "Willow you can stop now," A girl who could be no older than sixteen, who was also a brunette told the babbling red head.

Jeremy wiped the dumbfounded look off his face and thought 'Wow she's beautiful!' The girl was about 5 foot 6, with soft brown hair, dazzling blue eyes, and soft supple looking lips. "Hi I'm Dawn Summers, you must be Xander's nephew?" Dawn said holding out her hand. "Ummm… that's me." Jeremy answered back dumbly, taking Dawn's hand in his and shaking it. "Let me show you around and we can leave these two alone, so they can put themselves back together." Dawn and Jeremy laughed at the joke and left the two older individuals alone on the top of stairs. 'Can this day get any weirder' Jeremy thought to himself. Too bad he had no idea how weird and dangerous it was about to get.

There went the plan to send Jeremy away for his own safety. Goodbye Mystic Falls. Hello Sunnyhell and The First.


	2. Gilbert's First experience

Note: I wanted to start another fanfic and I was wondering if anybody could help me out. It's going to be a runaway fic centered on 4 teenage characters Xander, Dean, and Sam. I am not sure who the fourth will be yet. If anybody is interest in reading it and would like to leave a suggestion for the fourth character, please do. If not, I might just use a teenage Tommy Conlon from the movie Warrior, it will be like a prequel to the movie for his part basically explaining what he went through. It will be slash (Not sure of the pairings) and it will not have any supernatural elements.

Disclaimer: I don't won Buffy or Vampire Diaries. They both belong to their rightful owners, which is not me.

* * *

Jeremy had been dragged all over the place and introduced to a million different people. Night had finally fell and he was just glad, that he was sharing a room with only his uncle. Who happened to be on the floor in a sleeping bag as dead to the world as a corpse. Jeremy just got out of the shower and had just finished a certain extracurricular activity thinking of a certain someone. The boy got dressed in his boxers, an undershirt, and slipped under the covers. Before another thought could enter his head he fell asleep into exhaustion.

Jeremy shot up in bed and started to panic, breathing heavily, twisting the sheets around his body. The room was completely black and he couldn't see his uncle. For the life of him the 16 year old could not remember what woke him up. After his eyes adjusted, he noticed his uncle was no longer in the room and went to turn on the light. "It's been awhile Jer." Jeremy spun around so fast at the sound of the familiar voice that every bone in his body seemed to crack.

The boy rubbed at his eyes, not believing for a second what he was seeing. "Don't bother Jer, it's no dream sweetie." Jenna mocked sweetly walking closer towards Jeremy. "But...but...how?" Jeremy stuttered the question out. "Well you see Jeremy, I can't seem to move on and you want to know whose fault it is?" Jenna said her voice dripping with venom. When Jeremy continued to look at her and not answer Jenna went on. "It's all you and your god damn sister's fault Jeremy. You brats got me killed, but its ok I should have known how completely worthless you two were from the fucking beginning." His dead aunt's face seemed to shift into a mask of unadulterated hatred.

"No, that's not true." Jeremy said without one ounce of conviction in his voice. Before the brunette's eyes Jenna's face seemed to shift, until it was Vicki standing in front of him. "But it is true babe, after all you did leave me alone in the woods like I was just another piece of trash," Jeremy shook his head violently trying to ignore the words, "And I saw the way you were looking at that slut down stairs Jer," Vicki's face shifted, "Don't you love me anymore Jeremy?" Anna questioned looking up at the boy almost touching him. 'This isn't happening, it can't be.' Jeremy thought over and over to himself.

Shaking his head violently and trying to hold back the tears, Jeremy took no notice when he walked through Anna's body to get to the bed. Anna turned around and shifted again. Who Jeremy saw this time knocked the breath right out of him. "Please stop, make it stop, anyone please just God make it stop." Jeremy whispered out loud not bothering to hold the tears back anymore. Through the blurriness of his eyes the crying boy saw the woman kneel in front of him.

"But baby boy, don't you miss your mother?" Miranda Gilbert whispered in her son's ear. "Because I sure missed my little boy. I think it's time you come join your mother Jer and then after that we can go get Elena, be one big happy family again. What do you think?" Jeremy's mother questioned. "NO! SHUT UP!" Jeremy screamed and grabbed the nearest thing around him, which was the TV remote, and threw it at the image of his mother. The remote went straight through the older Gilbert's body and crashed into the wall.

Xander walked through the front door at four o'clock in the morning with Faith and five potentials trailing behind him. He had a split lip and a bruise of a hand starting to show on his neck. 'I just want a hot shower and a nice...' Before Xander could finish that thought he heard Jeremy's scream and a crash up the stairs. The exhausted brunette found himself hauling ass up the steps and crashing through the bedroom door.

When he was done catching his breath, 'Jesus Christ he wasn't old, but every guy had their limits' and got his thought on track, Xander noticed an unknown woman standing in the room. The woman turned to look at Xander, smiled at him devilishly, and then disappeared like she was made of thin air. "Oh." The one eyed man said dumbly. Jeremy shot out of the bed and turned to face his battered looking uncle.

"Oh! Oh! What the hell is that supposed to mean? What the hell was that thing? And where the fuck were you?" Jeremy screamed pushing all his anger and fear at Xander. "Well *cough* you see..." Xander tried to respond. "Move out of the way X." Faith said pushing Xander farther into the room. "And you," she said pointing at the Jeremy, "You're going to calm down, we're all going to go down stairs, and then boy toy will explain everything." "Hey, why do I have to..." Xander stopped when Faith's stare promised death if he didn't listen to her. Faith spun around and walked down the steps. Her demeanor demanding everybody to listen to the orders she gave.

Jeremy sat down on the couch and his uncle sat down in a wooden chair in front of him. Everyone else filled into the room and sat in a circle around the two relatives. The younger relative noticed Faith glaring at Xander signaling him to start. "Ummm…. Well where do I begin?" Xander chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know. The beginning sounds like a nice area to start." Jeremy said being a smartass. He shut up though when Faith's glare turned on him.

"Well ok the beginning, Sunnydale sits on top of something called a Hellmouth, which is a point where the barrier between Hell and Earth are weak. It's like a focal point, which in turns attracts all kind of supernatural creatures; vampires, werewolves, zombies, demons, etc. So there was one girl in the entire world chosen to protect us from the big bads. This one girl was called the Slayer, who was blessed with supernatural abilities; super strength, inhuman reflexes, increased healing….." Xander's speech went on for another forty minutes. Everybody in the room was grossed into the speech and no one was making a sound.

"So Faith and Buffy are Slayers?" Jeremy asked. Faith nodded her hair in conformation. "So then where is this Buffy woman then?" Jeremy questioned. "Well you see there was a little argument and she left to vent, but she'll be back again." Willow replied walking into the living room from the kitchen. "Ok." Jeremy said nonchalantly. "Wow, you're taking this really well." Xander said surprise etched in his voice. "Well it's a little weirder than Mystic Fall, but nothing I can't handle." "Mystic Fall?" Xander questioned Jeremy.

"I'll explain later, but what was that thing in the bedroom?" The young Gilbert asked intently. "That was The First." Willow said using air quotes with her hands. "The First?" Jeremy questioned confused. "Yeah, the very First evil J." Faith told him. "Oh." Jeremy said simply "Yeah." Xander replied sympathetically.


	3. A Summers' Breeze

Note: I just saw the Vampire Diaries season finally some time ago and I am not sure yet, if what I saw will change the course of this fanfic. Otherwise things are still going according to plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS or VD. They belong to their rightful owners which is not me.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert let the cold night breeze wash over his restless body. His head had started to pound hours ago from trying to process the information he had learned. The vampires and werewolves he could understand. Hell he could even understand that there are different lines, that wasn't really that far of a stretch, but it was the rest of the shit that was getting to him. 'I mean come on, the fucking First evil!' Jeremy thought to himself with a snort of disbelief.

Apparently Mystic Falls and its crazed vampire and hybrids had nothing on good ole Sunnydale. At least his uncle and friends had never run into a hybrid. The boy let a smile come to his face when he remembered the groups slack jaws when he told them about hybrids. The one thing he could not get over though was the whole Hellmouth thing. A thousand questions ran through his head when he thought of the damn thing. Was there one in Mystic Falls? Did the originals know about it? Would Klaus try to ever use it for his own gain or maybe it would corrupt Bonnie if she ever visited down her?

"Don't think so hard your head might explode." Dawn mocked him with a warm smile. That smile did something to him. Every time Jeremy saw her he felt like there was a brick lodged in his throat. Dawn sat down next to him seeming to enjoy the cool breeze as much as him. "Are you okay?" The girl asked him concern laced in her voice. Jeremy thought about his answer then replied, "It's a lot to take in, but I should be fine." "I'm just glad I'm not the only one anymore." The younger Summers admitted. She was staring at the starry sky seeming to be lost in her own deep thoughts.

"The only one?" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. Dawn turned her head to look at him and gave him a sad smile, "It's just that my sister is a Slayer, one of her best friends is a witch, and ok the other one might not be so special, but he is the heart of the group, he's special in his own right, and then I'm in a house surrounded by the next potential Slayers. I just feel so small and insignificant sometimes like it wouldn't make a difference if I was here or not. So I'm just glad I'm not the only, so called normal one around here."

Jeremy just stared at her for a while just taking in the information she was giving him. When he finally replied the words came easy to him like never before. "Honestly I can see where you're coming from, but I feel the opposite. I mean I see the responsibility my sister, Alaric, and everybody here takes on and I'm glad I don't have to be them. That any minute of the day I could just walk away and not look back and it probably wouldn't make a difference. Not that I would ever walk. It's just a warm comfort to know that unlike the others I have the choice to walk away from all this."

"If you would never walk away then why are you here?" Dawn asked quizzically. Jeremy's eyebrows rose at that thought and it seemed like an answer was scratching at the base of his skull, but then it seemed to escape him before he could grab a hold of it. "I...I…I don't know." Jeremy replied sadly. He turned his head to look at Dawn and his breath caught in his throat when he realized how close she really was. He couldn't help it, but his eyes slid down to look at her lips and it was quite obvious because of how close she was sitting next to him.

Neither of them could tell you who leaned in first, but that didn't matter when their lips meet in a chaste kiss. A warm vibrant feeling washed through Jeremy when he felt Dawn's soft moist lips against his. The both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes trying to find an answer to an unasked question. A few minutes passed before they seemed to find what they were looking for and slowly they leaned back toward each other. Jeremy brushed a fallen hair back behind Dawn's ear memorized at how soft it was. Their lips were brushing against each other again when a scream came from nowhere and made them both jump.

"Dawn Summers! What the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry blonde yelled with such authority in her voice it made Jeremy want to roll into a ball and crawl under a rock. The only person Jeremy could guess that it was would be the missing Slayer, Buffy, but he couldn't figure out who the bleach blonde with the old leather jacket was that was following behind her. He and Dawn both stood up trying to explain themselves, but before they could do anything Jeremy found a hand wrapped around his throat. The boy tried to swallow around the fear when he noticed the bleach blonde snarl, shift into game face and squeeze Jeremy's throat even harder.

"Spike put him down or I won't be the only one missing an eye." Xander warned coming out of nowhere wielding a crossbow and aiming it at Spike's head. Spike snarled at Xander, but let go of the squirming boy none the less. "Who the hell is this kid, Xander?" Buffy yelled harshly pointing a finger at Jeremy. "Well Buff you see he's my nephew." Xander said shrugging his shoulder. Buffy looked from Xander to Jeremy and then back. She walked up to Jeremy, looked him in the eye and said in a neutral voice which revealed none of her feelings, "You and me are going to talk very soon," She then looked at Dawn, "Come with me." Then without another look back she hugged Xander and walked back in the house, Dawn and the vampire following after her.

Xander walked up to Jeremy and patted him on the back. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?" The older man asked his nephew. Jeremy cleared his throat and answered back. "Yeah, I'll be fine, but my throat is going to be bruised to hell tomorrow morning." "Well look at it this way at least we match now." The shaggy headed brunette said. Jeremy tried to laugh, but his throat was too raw. Xander smirked, patted the boy's head like a dog and then ran into the house with the sixteen year old on his heels.


	4. Author's Note

I want to apologize to anybody who is reading this fanfiction. I just finished exams recently and all drive to do anything productive has been drained out of me. I passed all my exams though so i'm just glad for that. But I promise that this story is not abandoned. And it will eventually be finished I can promise you that. I will put a new chapter out once I get my inspiration back. So there will be a update by the end of July at the latest. Thank you for your patients and have a great summer. 


End file.
